uwakoifandomcom-20200214-history
Uwakoi
Uwakoi ''(also called ''うわこい; 浮恋; Uwa Koi; Uwa-koi) is a Japanese manga by manga artist Itosugi Masahiro. Genres and discretion The genres of the manga include: adult, drama, ecchi, mature, romance, school life, seinen. It involves nudity and intercourse scenes, with censoring of male sex organs. Some scenes are unsuitable for young children. Uwakoi a tense, dark, and somewhat twisted, love story of a young man named Yukiteru who, at first, becomes caught in a risky love triangle. As the story progresses, the triangle becomes very strained, and Yukiteru becomes involved with an increasing number of girls about his age, unable to stop himself giving in to them. He faces a perpetual self-conflict between making happy someone he knows very well, as well as others he knows less. The initial setting of the story is an accident. Beyond that, the story is character-driven primarily by lack of judgement and erotic impulses for the desire to have sex. Mixtures of emotions from happiness to guilt are displayed, as the characters succumb to sexual pleasure, with or without truely understanding why. This appears to be one underlying question of the series: what is happiness in a relationship? The manga displays much fornication mostly of teenagers, but to a lesser extent young-to-middle aged adults as well. There is no incest (unlike Aki Sora). Plot Here are the main details in approximate chronological order (some sections include context from a different time to the time in the section). Beginning When Yukiteru was a very small child, he was alone in the loft with a candle, and it fell over. The house burned down, but no one was killed. While their home was rebuilt, Yuno's parents allowed Yukiteru's family to stay at their home untill the reconstruction was complete. When it was, Yuno became so attatched to Yukiteru, that she cries at the scene where Yukiteru and his parents say thank you and good bye as they move back to their original home, saying with clear sadness she didn't want Yukiteru to leave. Yukiteru was visably upset too. Their parents mutually agreed that Yukiteru could live with Yuno at her house. Thus they grew up together and attended the same school, and form a very close relationship. Later, when Yukiteru and Yuno are older teenagers at high school, a new female schoolmate Rena transfers to their school. Rena at first displays a lack of interest in her new peers, and initially Yuno vehemently dislikes her. But two months after that time, Yuno tries again, inviting Rena while they were both getting lunch during a break at school, and they sit with Yukiteru on a roof. Yukiteru thinks Yuno is occasionaly scary, and becomes very attracted to Rena. Later that night, when Yukiteru and Rena are at their respective homes, they can't resist themselves from visualizing one another and the urge to masturbate. The next day after school they are the only ones in the classroom, and they become further attracted to each other after realizing they masturbated visualizing each other the previous night, through kissing and cuddling. Rena warns Yukiteru not to go any further, since this would damage his already close relation with Yuno. Despite knowing this, Yukiteru is so seduced by Rena, that they have sex together for their first time - under a train bridge near the school. Theme park One day, Yuno and Yukiteru both go to a theme park for a day out. Rena happens to appear there, stressing out Yukiteru. Rena hints at the pleasure that couples and families must have when having fun togeher. Yuno offers the possiblity the three could spend the day together as freinds, but Rena states she'd rather let Yuno and Yukiteru have their quality time. Because Yuno feels sorry for Rena's solitude, she "lends" Yukiteru to Rena so they can have their quality time, and offers to stay in the background and take picures. Yuno becomes increasingly frustrated of the fun Rena is having with Yukiteru, and after some rides, reaches her limit. At this point Rena decides she's had eneough fun and calls it quits, but they arrive at the park's "haunted house", and Yuno dares them all to go in. Rena is actually scared of the haunted house, even though she knows its all fake, and is taunted by Yuno to enter it instead of walking off. Only two at a time are allowed, so Yuno ferociously demands a game of rock-paper-scissors with Rena to decide who goes in with Yukiteru. Rena is visably scared in the haunted house, in contrast to Yukiteru who is more scared of Yuno's angry aura behind him than of the house. Yukiteru playfully giggles at Rena since she always appears to be fearless. Despite triying to convince herself and Yukiteru she is not scared, a model of an ancient, mutilated, and decayed Samuari, abruptly leaps out and freaks the life out of Rena. Shocked, she desires to go home. Yukiteru feels for Rena, and offers to carry her out on his back. Yuno chuckles at Rena's fearful experiance. Yukiteru offers to go and buy the girls drinks. Rena admires Yukiteru's kind personality, and agrees with Yuno he is kinder than anyone they've ever met. Rena now feels she's at the point to explicitly tell Yuno she loves Yukiteru, and to hand him over, but Yuno breaks down and screams telling Rena to not fall in love with him because Yuno already wants Yukiteru. Rena is visably guilty and sad she upset Yuno and apologizes saying it was a mere joke, then takes her leave. Back at school during lunch break, Rena is alone, Yukiteru asks if she could join, but given the incident at the park, Yuno strictly forbids Yukiteru even getting close to Rena ever again. Despite this, Yukiteru stays behind after school to go to the girls changing room and see Rena in a swimsuit, who masturbates Yukiteru cauing him to ejaculate all over her. She hints about how menacing she really is for the relation between Yuno and Yukiteru, and she has no intension to stop. "Price" There is a point when Rena and Yukiteru are caught at school performing a discreet sex act, by another girl called Kaori, who was hiding on a nearby roof. In class, Kaori hints at Yukiteru that she saw what they were doing, and tells him to see her after school. Rena sees this in the background, and suspects what's going to happen. After school on their way home, Kaori uses an analogy to blackmail Yukiteru to have sex with her at her home, else she will tell Yuno about Yukiteru's cheating with Rena. Initially Yukiteru doesn't get it, and assumes it's simlpy a bribe pay Kaori money, Kaori's disappointed response is that she doesn't want money at all. When they get home, they see Kaori's younger brother Kaoru. Yukiteru only realizes what Kaori really meant when they are in Kaori's room. Yukiteru's weak nature becomes clearly prevailant: he reluctantly undresses so they can do it. Yukiteru urgently did not want to, and tries talking his way out during the foreplay, but Yumeno inevietably refuses to listen, and once the intercourse is over and Yukiteru leaves, he is further blackmailed into more sex in the future, leaving Yukiteru in dispair. Rena catches on this next morning. Before and after the intercourse, Kaori hints how erotic her brother is, doing it with multiple unnamed girls. "Ambush" The earliest erotic encounters Yuno and Yukiteru have together are once when Yukiteru is in the bath and rethinks about his cheating and why it is wrong, untill Yuno suddenly steps in naked, worried about Yukiteru spending so much time in the bathroom. After she steps out, she says "even I can't holdback forever... one day Yuno will attack Yukiteru". Later this memory comes into play, when Yuno at first considers having sex with Yukiteru, but decides to start simple and have him watch her masturbate instead. Yukiteru is cluess: he doesn't understand why he is relieved and regretful they are not having sex yet. When Yuno reaches climax and ejaculates in her knickers, Yukiteru also does through his trousers. On the outside Yuno is happy they ejaculated at the same time, but really Yukiteru secretly did so because of his previous encounters with Rena. Yukiteru continues to be clueless, telling himself he never seems to bring himself to have sex with Yuno, yet he can do it with other girls. Later, Yumeno asks to go out with Yukiteru, eventually leading Yukiteru to have sex with her in a hotel. Summer incident On a vacation in the summer, Yukiteru, Yuno, Rena, Kouri, Kouru and one of his girlfriends (here revealed to be many in number), all go to the beach and sunbathe or play in the sea. Afterwards they go to one an isolated house owned by Kouri's relatives. Kouru and his girlfriend perform very erotic sex acts in one room, while Rena and Yukiteru are sat in another room, are visibly disturbed by even the the extent of erotic noises and voices, especially for Kouru's age. Rena persuades Yukiteru to have sex while Yuno and Kaori are out to get something (unknown), Yukiteru reluctantly agrees and unsurprisingly they do it. Suddenly rain sets in, so Yuno runs back to get an unbrella, almost catching Yukiteru and Rena, but Yukiteru puts his clothes on quick eneough to hand Yuno an umbrella without Yuno noticing they had sex. At night, Yuno, Yukiteru, and Rena asleep side by side. Rena wakes up and again persuades Yukiteru into mutual masturbation, eventually Yukiteru ejaculates "inside" Rena. Afterwards, these two fall asleep, but Yuno wakes up and realizes what they did. In response - she goes into the kitchen to get a big, sharp knife. Yukiteru wakes up to find a psychotically threatening Yuno. Rena also wakes up and panics to calm Yuno down, but Yuno threatens to kill her if she talks. In childhood Yuno wrote her name on everything she owns, even Yukiteru, stating he belongs to her. At the incident, Yuno has a knife, and attempts to use it to carve her name on Yukiteru and Yukiteru's name her, but after one painful slicing stroke on Yukiteru's chest (to write her name "Yuno" in Japanese) she is hit unconcious by Kaori. New term After the incident, Yukiteru is feelng torn and guilty, as Yuno and Yukiteru both say they will always stay by each other's side, but Yukiteri still has feelings for Rena despite the horrifying incident. Things only become worse as he encounters more girls from school. In particular, he encounters Alice Asagiri who apparently runs a "sci-fi" club deliberately abbreviated "SF". But actually, it is for "sex-freinds", and Alice tries to justify to Yukiteru that sex is OK if two people can agree on it: they have sex because they want to, nothing more. Yukiteru ponders on this thought, that he has a "phony relation" with Rena, in contrast to his "real relation" with Yuno. Yukiteru and Rena meet in the school's sports storage room, and have sex on a pile of crash mats, still thinking about his "phony relation". Current status Main article: List of Uwakoi chapters The series is ongoing as of April 2014. The latest raw Japanese chapter available is 30. The latest English subbed chapter is 18. No anime has been made yet.